


To Create a Phoenix

by lovelylittlemusingsatodds



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, OC present, Other, Regeneration, Spoilers, Tadashi Lives, Work In Progress, canon character death, implied tadahoney, mostly (except for morals), science fixes everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlemusingsatodds/pseuds/lovelylittlemusingsatodds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's say that the BH6 group happened to have another friend in the lab...someone who decided they would help Tadashi as best as they could, albeit a little unconventionally. Story takes place at SFIT, primarily in the lab and prior to the main events of the movie, dealing with a certain major crisis differently than the movie did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kura had gotten in SFIT by the seat of her pants, barely impressing Callaghan because the lead contender for the last spot experienced a malfunction. Her project had been good, but she didn’t have the skills yet to make it of the quality she wanted. She spent months meticulously poring over databases and medical textbooks documenting treatments, facilities, and diseases into an interactive portal that could be activated in a customizable bracelet. It could also be loaded with the patient’s specifics such as blood types and allergies, but those had to be input manually and there weren’t preventions to eliminate places that would take hours to reach. To say the least, it would have been better if she spent more time on the GPS function and a little less time on the transportability.

The first semester started slowly. She hadn’t had many friends in high school, and the few she did have decided not to compete for entry into SFIT. Her classes ranged product design to chemistry to robotics to first year medicine. She dabbled with environmental classes and lectures, but her degree was focused on biological engineering and medical robotics. 

It had been in first year medicine that she had met Tadashi. She always showed up notoriously early for fear of being late like her mother always was, so she had begun talking to him as they waited for the professor to open the door. It was a number of weeks before the occasional “hello’s” and “how are you’s” evolved to discussing what projects they had been working on. Tadashi had been reluctant to share his, primarily because he had been having a number of problems with his. The first barrier was robotics for him, the next was the medical side.

“So you want your bot to be able to heal people on the spot?”

“Pretty much,” He laughed nervously, “Sounds a little crazy, doesn’t it? I mean, I really want to help people and…”

“No, no, it sounds awesome. I think I can help, actually.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to introduce everyone else here, but then I decided this would be funnier/better.

With a simple transfer and a few additions to the code, they created the initial code for Baymax’s healthcare treatment database. Tadashi still had plenty of work left to do, mainly because creating an autonomous bot was an enormous undertaking, but they still stayed close (partially because Kura said that he owed her big time for that database). Kura would drop by his lab on occasion to drop off coffee when he was burning the midnight oil and he would help her fix the propulsion on her environmental cleaner. Kura would look at problems with Baymax’s reactions and suggest tactile fixes and he would look over her designs and adjust where she had made a miscalculation in her degree slopes.

Mixed in with the scientific banter, they would mock each other lightheartedly for making those kinds of mistakes. If Tadashi was giving her grief on a miscalculated curve (which happened often), she would usually reply, “Okay, it’s not my fault that there are thirty of these things. I can only get so many of these right per latte.” That being said, Kura still got her jabs at Tadashi every once in a while when Baymax was acting up.

One notable instance was at just after midnight in the lab. Kura had just finished up the last of her samples for the day but Tadashi was still motoring away at Baymax’s internal mechanisms.  
“It’s not like it’s rocket science, Tadashi.” She snickered, hoping to convince him to go home and get some rest.  
“It’s robotics, Kura. What do you expect?”  
“It’s not rocket science; therefore it shouldn’t be that hard, should it?” He gave her a look and she laughed even harder.  
“You’re one to talk; you play with organs all day.”  
“Body parts, tissues, blood, all that good stuff. Stuff that your “magic robot” is one day gonna need to diagnose and heal, dummy.”

He shook his head and grabbed his coat as she shouted to him from down the hall that he needed to get some sleep or he would end up passing out head-first in Baymax’s oil. 

In running to catch up to her, he asked if she had heard of any bot tournaments on the circuit. Kura shrugged, saying she hadn’t associated with the fights for a while.

A few of her friends from the fashion circuit had ties to the underground bot fighting, but when she came to SFIT and changed her style, those connections had fallen apart. Tadashi murmured something about Hiro being too eager earlier that morning before dashing to his scooter. 

Somewhat confused, Kura pursed her lips before shouting a warning to her friend, “Don’t drive drowsy, Tadashi! And don’t get mugged!”

 

When he showed up with a bruise and cut on his cheek the next morning, Kura raised an eyebrow. There was an obvious aura of “don’t ask” surrounding him, so she wordlessly passed over a bag of ice and applied her new test healing spray to the cut. An expletive followed, which was then recorded in her lab notebook under "side-effects".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 confuses me so idk how to change the number of chapters on the first chapter, but be advised there will probs be at least 5 chapters, depending on how much I decide to elaborate per chapter.


	3. Introducing the Rest of the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, this is Kura's perspective on the rest of the team in the nerd lab.

In hanging around the lab with Tadashi, she eventually met his friends, with Fred bestowing the name of “Kura” upon her because she just so happened to be wearing a cherry blossom co-ordinate on the day he met her. She and Honey Lemon bonded immediately over fashion and their Latin origins, making a point to share recipes from their countries and bring them to the lab for lunch every other week or so. She was on good terms with Wasabi and Gogo, but they differed a lot in fields of study so she didn’t stop by their sections often (and also Gogo intimidated her to a degree). 

Though she didn’t hang out much with all of them as a group, she often went on outings with Honey Lemon in their coordinates. Needless to say, they caused a bit of a stir on the SFIT campus as the most feminine people on campus. The ridicule led to Honey and Kura speaking more often in Spanish, with Kura often fuming about the rude looks people gave her as Honey bubbled about the new chemicals she had been making.

When they finally got off campus, they would stop by Aunt Cass’s café for tea and the obligatory selfies. Kura usually took this time to pester Honey in Japanese about her relationship with Tadashi. There was nothing official, but Kura could sense it better than any tactile sensor Tadashi could create that the robotics nerd had a thing for Honey. 

Honey vehemently denied it, but she always smiled when Kura brought it up. They’d then continue the rest of their conversation in English, switching to Japanese only when they had a surprise for one of the Hamadas in the works that they didn’t want Aunt Cass to hear about. 

On the rare occasions that Kura did join the group as a whole, she often stuck near Honey or Wasabi. Fred was a little out there for her to stand near without being mildly perturbed by something he would say about his hygiene, Gogo often seem to project a vibe of “don’t come near me” in her direction, and Tadashi would always be gone halfway through the night chasing after Hiro to keep him out of trouble.

Wasabi and Honey, in contrast, would usually provide more sane sources of conversation, or at least suggest new collaborations that they could pursue together within reason. More often than not, Honey would drift to a new conversation while Wasabi and Kura discussed and argued over the tiny specifics of the experimental method and what variables were worth recording. 

She would usually leave for her apartment by ten or so, while the rest of them would stay through the night watching a superhero movie Gogo or Fred had picked out. Though she usually preferred the ones Gogo picked over the obscure B-list movies Fred would pick, she didn’t want to interrupt her roommate by showing up at midnight. She could reason that she would usually do that anyway, but it kept her from getting too intimately close from people. It was still strange to her, to be good friends with other people, but she hoped it she took it in baby steps that it would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Honey and Kura wear on some days to the nerd lab (with lab coats over when they are working). Depending on the work load, they may or may not nix the bonnets and bows.  
> http://devilinspiredlolitaclothing.blogspot.com/2012/10/fascinating-sweet-lolita-dresses-make.html


	4. Fair Approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science comes before sleep, or is it the other way around?

As the new year of entrants was approaching, the crunch to finish up projects was on before the new blood arrived. Kura would still have Fred drop in insisting she make some outrageous modification to him, but her interactions with Tadashi and Honey became rarer as each of them threw themselves into their research. Her work with her environmental bot fell to the wayside (she planned to pick it back up again in the summer) as she concentrated on her systems for exercising and synthesizing different tissue groups for human organ replacement. It was exhausting as the work had to be meticulously monitored and done in what equated to one, very long sitting for Kura. There were times where she really debated going over to Wasabi and asking him to monitor the samples for an hour or two so she could take a nap but those feelings subsided with a couple cups of coffee. 

What was normally a few hours in the lab each day soon became up to eight hours a day in the lab. That then progressed into being in the lab nearly every waking moment that she wasn’t in classes. In a matter of days, she abandoned her cute dresses for a messy bun of epic proportions and the comfiest clothes she could find in her closet. 

In three weeks, she had tested a number of samples, tested them again, and created a number of models that she had to exercise and keep alive until the showcase. She wouldn’t be displaying them, but she had to have the data on hand for Callaghan to review. Paranoia was beginning to creep on her as she debated having a triple redundant system of checking her results and saving those results to various locations twice a day.

Headaches would start crippling her halfway through the day, but with some extra water and coffee paired with a couple pills, they could be swayed to ease up. Stopping for food only when each of the cycles were done, she noticed that the waists on her pants were starting to get looser.

Even in the midst of their work, Honey and Tadashi usually came at different times to pester her to eat or ask her to come outside with them. When Tadashi realized that tactic wasn’t going to work, he settled on bringing her a little bag of food from the café, saying “you need to eat something” before sitting to eat with her. She would yawn before reminding him not to get crumbs on the desks or in the organs. Handing her the sandwich, he talked with her about Hiro and his progress with Baymax and the happenings around campus. Nodding sleepily through it, Kura occasionally snickered at something he said. Shooing Tadashi away once she ate a sufficient amount of food, Kura would also make sure to slip a thank-you note from her pink stationary into his pocket before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work up on ao3 (we don't talk about my ff.net days) and I hope you guys tell me what y'all think! I feel like I might expand the scenes out a bit more, but I'm still torn on it. I'm open to suggestions on what could be added, mainly since I try to write these while I still have the scene going in my head. But anywho, thanks for checking this out! I hope to have a few more updates, but I don't expect this to be a huge sprawling fic of any massive proportions.


End file.
